


Little Bird

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Half-Sibling Incest, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You’re never too far from me that I cannot find you, little bird.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fly Away, Little Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129437) by [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash). 



> Happy Birthday Gigi! May your cake taste like Bradley and may all the rainbow unicorns vomit their awesomeness on you forever and ever. ♥

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/) |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
